Concert Hall
The Concert Hall is a building in Ninjago City, used primarily for performances of various sorts. The annual "Ninjago Talent" show is held here, with winners receiving the Blade Cup. Interior The Concert Hall includes a huge stage, three judge seats and many seats for the audience. The backstage is quite dark, and was the place where Cole unlocked his True Potential. History The Royal Blacksmiths The Ninja had to enter the annual Ninjago Talent Show for the purpose of winning the Blade Cup, a trophy containing the Constrictai Fangblade. When they arrived there, they practiced their dance routine backstage. With tensions being high, Jay and Kai began arguing when they messed up the practice session, Cole assuring them that they will leave after their thievery of the Blade Cup. Lou confronted them upon hearing, causing Cole to reveal to his father their actual intentions and eventually, his lie about being a dancer. Lou was hurt that his son would want to steal it, storming out of the room afterward. While the others comforted their leader, a group of disguised Serpentine called the Treble Makers casually walked out of their dressing room and onto the stage. Kai then heard Pythor's voice coming from the stage, the red Ninja peering out from the curtains and alerting the Ninja that Pythor and the Serpentine were among them. Jay agreed to the idea of stealing the trophy, but Cole had changed his mind and declared that they would win it. After the Treble Makers' performance, the crowd was quick to boo them. Naturally, the two normal judges gave it a score of six (while Pythor gave it a ten), although Pythor intimidated them into flipping their score cards upside-down, giving the Treble Makers a final score of 28. Before heading onstage, the Ninja shared a few encouraging words to boost their confidence. Going by the name of Spin Harmony, the Ninja danced onstage in perfect sync with one another. The Serpentine attempted to ambush them, but the Ninja simply incorporated it into their routine. Cole then used the opportunity of three incoming Fangpyre minions to finally perform the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay successfully. After the performance, the two normal judges gave it perfect scores, but Pythor spitefully gave it a zero, much to the anger of the crowd. However, the third judge temporarily resurfaced from Pythor's stomach to write a one on his score card, turning the Ninjas' score to a perfect 30. Quickly the Ninja were awarded the trophy, though in their victory Cole noticed that Lou was not among the crowd. The Ninja happily returned backstage, though Cole miserably handed over the Blade Cup to his comrades due to his father's absence. Just before Cole left, Lou suddenly arrived backstage, informing his son that he saw everything. Cole and Lou happily hugged, Lou telling Cole that he was wrong about the way he treated him in the past. In the middle of their conversation, Pythor appeared backstage and pulled off his disguise. He ordered Bytar to drop stage lights on Lou, which caused Cole to jump in as the pile of objects fell. Pythor stole the Blade Cup while everyone was caught up in the commotion, the three Ninja rushing to the pile of fallen lights to search for any sign of life. Noticing the Scythe of Quakes glowing in Cole's brief case, Zane immediately knew that Cole had reached his True Potential. The mass of lights glowed, a moment later the Earth Ninja became visible as he lifted the heavy objects off of himself and Lou. Jay and Zane were quick to compliment their friend on his powers, though Kai remained behind them while he fretted about being the last to reach his True Potential. Cole's powers then wore off, Lou telling his son that they were safe. Gallery Concerthall.png 24Judges.png Ninja harmony ep.9.png e9-4.png Category:Locations Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Buildings Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu